


Unbreakable

by LadyEmrys



Series: Whenever You Look Up [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, mentions of child abuse, now under construction to fit in with the timeline, was something quick to keep me writing, will also deal with Eggsy's childhood to a considerable extent, will be a collection of scenes that take place in between the chapters of whenever you look up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmrys/pseuds/LadyEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy learnt that it was okay to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> mkay so this is just something quick i thought of and since i havent time to update the big fic ill give you this

The first time Eggsy had broken something was when he was four years old.

He was playing with his red ball in the living room and his mum warned him not to run. He ignored her and did it anyway. 

He tripped.

When he fell, he bumped into the cabinet by the door and toppled one of his mum’s nicest plates. The sound of it shattering brought his dad running from the bedroom, eyes wide with worry. 

_No one was angry with him._

He sat in his dad’s lap, cries muffled by the thick sweater, his mum cooing at him as she bandaged his knee. _“My brave little soldier,”_ his dad had said.

Eggsy was always very careful as a child. He knew not to break things, breaking things made a mess that mum would have to clean up, and mum didn’t like to have to clean up when he was messy. Which is why he couldn’t understand why his mum was doing exactly that as the man in the suit left.

She pulled the baubles off the Christmas tree and threw them to the ground, screaming and crying and wailing like he did when he hurt himself. But he couldn’t see any scrapes, and she hadn’t banged her knee. The glass baubles hit the floor, exploding into colourful shards, like tiny fireworks. 

She broke another one of her nicest plates.

Later, when he understood that his dad wasn’t coming home and no one could tell him where he was, Eggsy broke his snow globe. He threw it at the wall and watched through a haze of tears as the glitter trickled into a pool at his feet.

_But no one was angry with him._

When his mum met Dean, Eggsy thought the man seemed nice enough. He made his mum smile and he told her how pretty she was. Eggsy liked him.

Then Dean started breaking his mum.

He broke her finger to begin with – bent it back with a sickening snap and hitting her when she cried out. Eggsy went with her to the hospital to have it set. She told the doctor she’d fallen – he didn’t look convinced but he didn’t press the issue. Then she broke her ankle when she tripped in her highest shoes – she’d been trying to get away from Dean.

Two weeks later Eggsy was in A&E with a broken arm. He’d been trying to stop Dean bending his mum’s arm back. Little Eggsy wasn’t much of an opponent for the much older, much stronger man – no matter how hard he kicked his little legs as Dean lifted him by the collar and threw him back onto the floor.

He cried as the man crouched over him, spitting in his face with breath that reeked of cheap whiskey and tobacco. He screamed when Dean twisted his arm and the heat started spreading. 

His mum told them he’d fallen out of a tree. Dean said he’d kill him if he told the truth. Eggsy tried not to cry.

_Everyone was angry at him._

As Eggsy grew up, he learnt that sometimes you didn’t have to do anything to get hit. He could be coming home from school and they’d jump him, leaving him wheezing in the grass bank beside the block. He could be having a quiet drink with friends and some bloke didn’t like the way he looked, pounding his fist into Eggsy’s stomach before he could blink. He could be home late, only to discover that Dean was hammered and starting on his mum. He made himself available so his mum didn’t get hurt, Dean hit him so much harder when he was drunk. 

Eggsy learnt not to cry. _“Don’t be a fucking girl! Take it like a man, Muggsy!”_

The first time Eggsy broke something in Harry’s house, he flinched. 

They were sitting in Harry’s office and Harry had just made him the best martini he’d ever tasted. He rose from his seat to return the favour and the bottom of his hoodie caught the glass resting on Harry’s desk. Harry’s lightning-quick reflexes weren’t quite quick enough to catch the glass before it hit the floor and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Harry was staring up at him in shock, but not because the glass was broken. Eggsy realised too late that he had raised one hand to protect his head, the other wrapping around his middle to shield his stomach. He let his arms fall to his sides as a numbness overcame him – the kind of feeling he got when he knew he’d fucked up and there was nothing he could do about it. The kind of feeling he’d had in the police station.

He refused to look at Harry, instead finding some very interesting patterns in the shattered glass on the floor. He flinched again as he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his wrist, resisting the older man’s attempts to draw him closer.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry tutted softly. 

He heard the older man rise out of his chair, heard the crunch of glass underneath his feet as he came to stand before Eggsy. Harry dropped his wrist.

Eggsy was not prepared for the feeling of Harry’s arms wrapping around him. So shocked was he, that he allowed himself to be drawn into a tight embrace, one of Harry’s hands planted firmly in the small of his back while the other slowly traced up and down in the most reassuring gesture Eggsy had ever experienced. 

Hesitantly he brought his arms up to encircle Harry’s waist and pressed his face into the older man’s shoulder, lost in the warmth of the comfort he was being given. His breath hitched as he choked back a sob.

“Oh, _Eggsy_.”

_Eggsy learnt that it was okay to cry._


End file.
